watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Tawnyspots
Tawnyspots Tawnyspots |familyt=Mother: Father: Sister: Broher Mate: Son: |familyl=Rainfur Windflight Dappletail Thrushpelt Willowpelt (formerly) Darkstripe |apps=Rosetail |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Sunfall |succeededby1=Bluefur |livebooks=Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy}} Tawnyspots is a light gray tabby tom with amber eyes and tufted ears and tawny spots on his belly. History In the Super Edition Series Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy :Tawnyspots makes his first appearance sharing prey with Sunfall, Robinwing, and Fuzzypelt while Bluekit and Snowkit wait outside the nursery. :He is later seen pacing beside Adderfang, waiting to leave for the Gathering. He is said to have been left at the camp to defend during the battle with WindClan. He is outraged that they would be attacking their camp. :He comes up with an idea to waxy leaves by the ShadowClan border to keep the Elders' nests dry when the snow thaws.He takes his apprentice, Rosepaw, and her littermates, Thistlepaw and Sweetpaw. Sparrowpelt also decides to bring his apprentice Snowpaw along. :He is seen in the first battle patrol when RiverClan crosses the eyes into ThunderClan territory. He's seen boasting afterwards, telling about how Ottersplash had to beg him to let her go. :While Leopardfoot is kitting, he's seen pacing anxiously outside the nursery along with Stormtail, Sunfall, and Adderfang. :He later joins Sunfall, Bluefur, Swiftbreeze, and Lionpaw. They discover RiverClan cats crossing the border. He shows his approval of Sunfall's new leadership after the battle, and he's seen scolding Adderfang and Larksong as they argue about how Goosefeather should join the Elders. :Sunstar chooses him to become Deputy after he returns from the Moonstone. He replies that he would be honored, saying he would be loyal to ThunderClan above all else. His apprentice, Rosepaw has her Warrior Ceremony immediately after, receiving the name Rosetail. He tell her how prous he is and presses his muzzle to her head. :He organizes who will go to the Gathering, and scolds Bluefur for moping around for too long after Snowfur's death, saying that she should start more like a Clan cat and should take more interest in her nephew, Whitekit. He also reminds Tigerkit that kits can't go to Gatherings. :He becomes sick, disabling him from doing his duties as Deputy. Featherwhisker treats him, but comments that he could only make him more comfortable. He continues to suffer bouts of sickness, lasting a few days at a time. He's later said to be too sick to eat at one point, and Bluefur and Rosetail speculate about whether he would retire from being Clan Deputy. :Adderfang temporarily replaces him as Deputy until he is well enough to do his duties. He later returns to his position, and begins organizing patrols again. :He suffers a more severe bout of sickness than usual, and is confined to the Medicine Den, only leaving to go to the Dirtplace, then back. :Bluefur later replaces Tawnyspots, permanently this time. He is later said to have died a slow, painful death, after days of agony that Featherwhisker could not cure. Relationships Friends ''Sunstar : Rosetail : Family Members '''Mate:' :Willowpelt: Son: :Darkstripe: References and Citations Category:Male characters Category:ThunderClan cat Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Elders Category:Mentors Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters